This invention relates to making notes and reminders, and in particular to a personal memo device which allows the user to wear a note or memo on the wrist as a reminder.
Various types of memo pads and other devices have been made to help people remember important information, such as events, errands, etc. However, notes tucked in one's pocket are easily forgotten as are messages written on a calendar, organizer, or memo board. The proverbial string tied around a finger may be less easily forgotten, but it does not give the wearer detailed information. What has been needed is a convenient, easy to use device that provides the user with a note or reminder, and which cannot be lost or forgotten by the user, but is relatively inconspicuous to others.